Episode 9821 (15th July 2019)
Plot Eileen's curiosity is piqued when she sees a look of recognition between Paula and Jan. Nick returns to Underworld, where he tries to get on with Sarah. The cafe suffers another power outage. Kelly Neelan catches Gary at Rick's office again and presses him for more information about her dad's whereabouts. Gary says he's just helping out while Rick's away and doesn't know where he is. Audrey helps out a lonely Maria by setting her up with Bob, her 3pm client. Nick finds that none of the factory staff want to work with him. Jan and Paula deny knowing each other. Kelly appears satisfied when Gary tells her he'd say where Rick was if he knew. Nick sees himself running in the background of one of Beth's photography class photos, taken on the morning the factory roof was sabotaged. Beth puts him in touch with the photographer. Emma gives Eileen the idea to Google Jan to set her mind at ease about his past history but she decides against it when Liz points out that her own search results would scare any man off. Maria meets the client and immediately develops a rapport with him. As she cuts his hair, she ignores her ringing phone. Nick establishes that the photo was taken miles away from Coronation Street at 6.23am and passes it onto DS Beckett, noting that it proves he's innocent of the sabotage. Kelly starts to follow Gary around. Ed advises Roy to vacate the flat until he can assess the electrics. Evelyn feels vindicated in her comments about Larry, the electrician who carried out the rewiring. Liz checks up on Jan herself and finds something surprising. DS Beckett questions Beth about her movements on the morning of the roof collapse. Beth remembers that she heard a noise - presumably the saboteur - which she works out was at 6.20am. 'Bob' mentions that he wants to go travelling around Iceland but has nobody to go with as his wife isn't interested. Appalled that he's married, Maria is calling him all sorts when Audrey arrives and tells her that Bob cancelled - the client in question is a total stranger. Beckett tells Nick his story checks out but as he could have had an accomplice, he's still a suspect. Eileen is preparing Polish stew for her and Jan when Liz interrupts them and invites herself to dinner, sending Jan to the shop for wine. Once alone, Liz shows Eileen the article she found on Jan. Cast Regular cast *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Ed Bailey - Trevor Michael Georges *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman Guest cast *Jan Lozinski - Piotr Baumann *Kelly Neelan - Millie Gibson *Client - Tav MacDougall *DS Beckett - Kate Rutter Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Jamila House *Trim Up North *Weatherfield Police Station - Front desk and interview room *Croesus Properties Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nick goes to the police with a photo he claims proves he was nowhere near the factory at the time of the roof collapse. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,353,445 viewers (4th place). Category:2019 episodes